disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eddie Taffet
'Eddie Taffet '''is the main antagonist of the 1998 Disney comedy film ''I'll Be Home for Christmas. Role in the film Eddie is constantly trying to steal Jake Wilkinson's girlfriend, Allie Henderson, away from him throughout the film. He purposely manipulates a situation to make Jake look bad and use the opportunity to get his gang to help strand Jake in the California desert wearing a Santa suit with no money, ID, or his tickets home to New York. In doing so, impeding his efforts to get home and forcing him to have to hitchhike in the next four days to get there. To complicate matters further, Eddie takes advantage of Allie thinking Jake abandoned her in order to get her to ride with him so she can get home. After helping a kindhearted police officer named Max get his wife home for Christmas, Max buys Jake a bus ticket to New York. Jake still remembering about Allie and Eddie, cons his way into going to Bavarian Village where Eddie And Allie are at, via developing a scheme to convince the bus driver. In doing so, Jake obtains a raw slab of meat in a cooler, writing Allie's name and address on the cooler, Jake manages to convince the whole bus that inside, is a liver that needs to get delivered to a little girl in Bavarian Village who needs a liver transplant. The lowlife immoral self-centered bus driver eventually agrees to going to Bavarian Village. The bus arrives the next day, Jake jumps out and races in, in hopes of winning back Allie and confronting Eddie from catching her under the mistletoe. The lady at the front desk rejects telling Jake what people checked in, due to their policy. Jake is thrown out by Hotel Staff. He sneaks back inside through a back door and into a hallway, Luckily a housekeeper is nearby, as the lady proceeds into a room, Jake steals a clipboard to which he figures out what room Eddie and Allie are in, Letting Jake into the room, Eddie walks out of the shower in a towel only wrapped around his waist, Jake assumes they slept together. Jake and Allie about make up until Jake blurts out Eddie kept him from getting home by 6, Allie hears a lot into it regarding being home by 6 grants him a Porsche. Upset, Allie thinks he cares more about a car than her, she storms out, with Jake following her, she steals his bus seat. Jake and Eddie become buddies as they both take off together, Eddie becomes jealous that he intends on using the Porsche to bribe Allie back, not only will he win back Allie but get a Porsche, Eddie realizes that wasn't really smart. After making Jake exit his vehicle for some stuff he said, he continues his drive to New York. He stops behind a cross arm, which closed part of the road off due to the town's annual 5k Santa race. He insults two men in Christmas tree costumes, which happen to be local police officers. As Jake is leaving the bank to cash his winnings from the race, Eddie's Nissan Pathfinder is being towed and Eddie has been arrested. He begs to Jake to help him, but Jake casually watches the police take Eddie away. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Disney characters Category:I'll Be Home for Christmas characters